Anstus Alilou (Neta)
This article refers to Anstus as he appears in Sburb Neta. For the Delta iteration, refer to Anstus Alilou. Anstus Alilou is a burgundy blooded Alternian troll who stands at 5'2. He is noted for looking exceptionally feminine. Anstus possesses pyrokinetic abilities. Personality Anstus hates himself right off the bat and spends most of his time angsting about this fact. He has no idea how to deal with emotions and quadrants, and is very confused by relationships. He is very practical, and will push through all angst in order to be productive. Anstus is known to be incredibly self-sacrificial, as he values the lives of other far over his own life. He has common sense and is generally fairly serious, but he also appreciates puns and is overly enthusiastic once he finally figures out how to use italics. Anstus is inept with technology to the point where he had no idea how to use italics until after he god tiered. He is eternally grateful to sR for explaining how to use italics. Role in Neta Pre-entry, Anstus mainly just angsted and wrote poetry in his hive. Out of all of his co-players, he only knew Davosk Vidsee well due to being neighbors. Anstus ended up stumbling across the Sburb website first, and was the one who decided to play it. He entered first with Xonnix Reshim as his server player and then proceeded to get way ahead everyone else in the game. Almost immediately, Anstus was told that his role as a page meant he was shit. As is typical, he took this to heart, which only fueled his already-present self-loathing. Anstus woke up on Prospit first, but would later be revealed to have a second dreamself on Derse. He wrote a guide to help others get into the game, but gave up on updating it soon after entry. Anstus got his first proper quadrant angst in the form of a flushcrush on Davosk. He confessed his feelings fairly quickly, but never got a proper response and then proceeded to assume that Davosk wasn't interested. Anstus struck up a moiraillegiance with Reishi Xanith after having several adorable moments on Reishi's land. This relationship would continue to be cute as fuck, but Anstus would later prove to be fairly incapable of preventing Reishi from making poor decisions. When Gorvak Seldar killed Jibade Baruch's dreamself, resulting in her and Reishi killing Gorvak's realself, Anstus promptly blamed himself for being unable to stop any of this and went off to angst. He then went into productivity mode and searched for a quest, only to be transportalized to the veil. He then became the systematicAllfather and cared for all of the resulting wigglers. Adorable shenanigans followed, including Anstus causing his own self-hatred, accidentally giving Gorvak brain damage, and failing to stop a brutal fight between his dancestor and Davosk's dancestor. Jibade showed up at some point and dropped off the many wigglers she had in her sylladex. All of the wigglers would eventually be moved to a brooding cavern dug by Jibade on Anstus's land. Anstus was trickster-ified during the trickster fiasco via a kiss from Gorvak. He retained most of his usual self, most likely due to his status as a heart player, but lost all restraints about his feelings for Davosk and whole-heartedly pursued them. Davosk threatened to kill himself if Anstus physically came any closer, so Anstus settled for being open about his feelings over Trollian. Anstus later regretted this quite a bit. Soon after the trickster interlude, Gorvak decided to go to the furthest ring to bargain for better dreams and Anstus was brought along for the ride. Both were grimdark-ified, though Anstus decided that he preferred death to grimdarkness and immediately burned himself to death. Reishi corpsesmooched him, ending in Anstus taking up residence in his Derse dreamself. At some point, Anstus obtained an adopted daughter, an amnesiac consort named Moneta. Anstus is very proud of his daughter. Anstus would later fuck with alchemy a bit too much and ended up making an angstier version of tricksterism. This spread across his land, leading to mass destruction and the death of his sprite, Sadsprite. Anstus would eventually manage to purify the land via a massive amount of vanilla Faygo. The Midnight Crew arrived on his land during this interlude, and proceeded to take up residence in his hive and teach Moneta how to play poker. Anstus came to know Xonnix far better shortly after. The two eventually went through a flushed shipping dungeon together, which ended in Xonnix getting drunk and kissing Anstus. This caused Anstus (who hadn't been in contact with Davosk in a while, as Davosk had been punched into two weeks in the future) to consider if he had feelings for Xonnix, resulting in more quadrant confusion for him. Anstus later ended up spending several days in jail with Xonnix. This period ended in the two becoming matesprits and Xonnix developing somewhat pale feelings. Eventually, this would morph into a full-on vacillating relationship/pale threesome with Reishi. Xonnix eventually had the idea of alchemizing a Xonnix-Anstus alchemy child named Anstix Reshou. This caused quite a bit of drama, and Davosk unintentionally killed Anstix with a heart attack. Anstus did not blame Davosk, even though practically everyone else did, due to trusting his best friend. A plan was devised to retrieve Xonnix's sprite from the captivity of Adonis, Xonnix's AI ancestor. Adonis was eventually defeated, but Zuqiro Xataou tossed her dreamself into the sprite instead. She had also just offered a rape cake to everyone present. Anstus decided that he no longer wanted anything to do with her and made no effort to stop Reishi from beating her up. Anstus was killed on his sacrificial slab by Xonnix and then went god tier. However, Davosk then showed up and proceeded to physically attack Xonnix, leading to their kismesissitude. Anstus was incredibly discomforted by this relationship, seeing how he was flushed for both parties and didn't like to see them hurt each other. However, he decided it was not his place to say anything and resolved to abscond from any situation where they were both present. He later created the soul of Hathor Baruch via his sweet heart powers. Anstus completed his denizen quest not long after, and charmed his denizen Terpischore instead of killing her. She then became smaller and more friendly. (It took him about five deaths and a 1.25x italics boost to his stats to even be able to hold his own in a fight against her.) Immediately after this event, Reishi became corrupted by angels. Anstus managed to heal his soul by draining the souls of two doomed Reishis, putting them into millennia-long comas of horrible torture. Anstus was, understandably, very upset by this. Reishi then proceeded to decide to kill all of the angels. Anstus was very hesitant about this, but was eventually convinced that he was being too controlling and allowed Reishi to be stupid, as long as he could come along and be stupid with him. Anstus decided to just not voice his opinions, believing that they were always wrong. This issue would be resolved when Reishi read Anstus's mood and realized how much damage he had done. Soon after, Anstus managed to get to his Earthsea Borealis and proceeded to do the negastrife thing. He was quickly forcibly ejected from the Earthsea Borealis, and realized that his nightmare heir was really, really hot. After consulting Reishi, he decided to go fuck the nightmare heir instead of actually doing the quest. Because of this, Anstus became incredibly hesitant to actually kill the nightmare heir. He talked it over with others, and JR suggested that he just didn't kill the guy. Anstus then proceeded to figure out how to give game constructs free will. He did this to Terpischore and the others living in his hive, then to the nightmare heir. The nightmare heir would later rename himself Nimare Alilou. Trivia * Anstus has two dreamselves solely because rG accidentally had him wake up on Prospit instead of his intended dream planet, Derse. ** Coincidentally, the Delta iteration of Anstus was a doom player, and, by some headcanons, would thus have two dreamselves. * Anstus's quirk has no origin; as a wiggler, he stole it from his older self to give himself more authority. His self-hatred is the same. Anstus ranted at his wigglerself about how he's such a horrible person shortly after performing ectobiology, resulting in his own lifelong issues with himself. This, of course, just makes Anstus hate himself more since it's so stupid. * Anstus did not know how to use italics on Trollian until right before he defeated his denizen. He simply said "pretend that was in italics" when he wanted to italicize something. ** When sR finally told him how to italicize, Anstus was immensely happy and got a 1.25x italics boost to his stats. This was enough to make him powerful enough to beat his denizen. * Anstus has the highest stats in the roleplay, despite starting with the lowest mangrit and gel viscosity possible (12). This has caused him to transition from thinking he's shit to thinking he really shouldn't have this much power. * Anstus is in wigglersim. I am very proud of him. Category:Sburb Neta Category:Characters Category:Burgundy Blood Category:Trolls